


Caeruleus

by trashtierhyena



Series: Lighthouse After Dark [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, xenojunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashtierhyena/pseuds/trashtierhyena
Summary: Peridot awakens to a pleasant, if overwhelming, surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One half of the first of a three jaspisdot indulgent heat au im gonna name Lighthouse After Dark. Second chapter will introduce Jasper. If you want more info on this smutty au go here: http://trashtierhyena.tumblr.com/post/173920312626/lighthouse-after-dark

It is not an unusual turn of events for Peridot to find her sleep interrupted or disturbed. Though necessity has made her a something of an impressively deep sleeper, she  _did_ happen to share a shelter with two of the most self absorbed gems on this side of Earth.

Not that she doesn’t appreciate both Jasper and Lapis immensely - love them fiercely and gently in equal parts - but, she often finds herself wishing they could believe in a little human thing called  _‘Courtesy’_.

Or perhaps behave less like insufferable  _clods_.

That is the first thing her mind has to offer her as she blinks through the thick haze of sleep, the sore and tight muscles of her frame drawing something of a gasp from her parted lips. She feels uncomfortably hot in this moment, broiling and melting as she pants in the hush of the lighthouse. She thinks, for a moment or two, that perhaps she has fallen asleep on the heater once more, but her mind goes impressively white as she feels something rock against her. The touch has her back arch helplessly, her fingers digging into blankets and pillows alike.

The feeling returns a breath later, rolling and sensual as every nerve in her frame awakens with fervour and haste. She whimpers, and the sound registers through the fog of her mind as wanton; needy. A noise she hears again a moment later, except softer;  _further_. Peridot blinks her eyes open with that realization, her vision blurry and slighted as it tries to adjust to the darkness around her. She can make out a shadow above her, a figure shifting and breathing heavy into the space between them. There’s a moment of panic, adrenaline and excitement coursing through her veins before she starts to recognize the sharp angles of that silhouette.

Before she sees the familiar shine of caeruleus eyes.

“Lapis?” Peridot’s voice is dry, parched and whispered; raw with confusion and uncertainty.

“ _Peridot…_ ” Lapis’ voice is in stark contrast to her own; flowing and molten, dripping with ardor and purred.

And then she feels that movement again.

Peridot’s voice chimes with the sensation, mewls and gasps as her thighs quake along the cobalt hips they brace against. Though she is awake now, decidedly so, her brain still lags as she gathers her bearings; as she looks to the gem above her and between them. Lapis is glaringly naked. Peridot can’t help but stare for a long moment, watch the pull and push of her panting chest. She follows the line of her stomach down, lets her eyes settle at where their pelvis’ meet; where Lapis slowly rocks both her phalluses against her. Peridot’s suit is damp where they touch, feels too tight and sensitive as Lapis gives another roll of her hips; her nails prodding into Peridot’s already bruised hip.

This time Peridot easily finds her voice, moans as she feels those heated and weeping shafts grind against her. It is rare to find Lapis swollen and erect, rarer still to have the gem  _wanton_. Her face blossoms seafoam with warmth, hips shifting upward desperately as her toes curl somewhere behind Lapis. She can feel her own dick squirming against the contact, twitching and curling against the suddenly unforgiving tightness of her suit. Her gut churns with flames, her head thick with arousal as Lapis hisses and digs a little deeper into the bruise of her hip. It hurts tenderly, mirrors the growing ache of her core. She feels something like breathless as she looks up to Lapis, stares at the hunger in the night of her eyes.

_Stars_ , she wonders how long Lapis has been like this; how long Lapis has been all but canting against her while she slept. The idea of Lapis restless -  _feral_ , enraptures Peridot more than she cares to admit. This creature of control and habit being rendered so mindless. “A little… excited Laz?” Lapis doesn’t answer Peridot, not verbally at least. Instead she  _growls_ , thick and low from her throat.

Then  _whines_ as their hips meet once more.

Or, maybe that last one is Peridot.

She has never seen Lapis like this.

Peridot takes a sharp breath to focus her thoughts, but finds herself distracted as she is met with a scent impossibly sweet and warm; sickly addictive. Her core pulses and aches as she takes the thick aroma in, tastes it past the musk of sex and sweat. Lapis smells of amber and lavender, of ambrosia itself. She wants nothing more in that moment than to give into the calming scent, to let it coax her into something soft and malleable.

It doesn’t take more than another sloppy thrust of Lapis’ hips for Peridot to piece it together.

She has never seen Lapis like this because she has never seen Lapis in  _heat_.

Peridot’s eyes turn to greedy things as they roll over the indigo of Lapis’ cheeks, trace over her parted and wet lips. She basks in the expression the water gem wears, the furrow of her brows, the narrow of her eyes. She almost looks pained, and Peridot knows that’s not too far from the truth. “How long… have you been like this?” Her voice is nothing more than a murmur as she reaches out a hand.

There’s a moment as her digits stretch out where Lapis goes still and looks at her, where her eyes go inky and her mouth pulls into something sharp. An electrifying moment where Peridot is convinced she may lose more than a few fingers.

She stops the approach of her touch, lets her hand sit in the space between them and waits as that expression lessens by several degrees. Peridot doesn’t move even as something softer overtakes Lapis, rather she lets the other gem come to her.

She does; slowly, tentatively.

Peridot watches as Lapis brushes her cheek against her fingers, presses closer until she’s nuzzling against the palm of her hand. Lapis feels as though she is boiling against Peridot’s once cool hands, her skin blazing under the guise of that cool hue. Lapis continues her motions as Peridot observes this, noses along Peridot’s wrist for a moment with quick puffs of air. She makes eye contact then, gaze branding its path down her frame and pointedly settling between them. Peridot hears her name whispered once more as Lapis looks back to her; it’s a leisurely action but her too dark eyes are pleading.

“ _Peridot…_ ”

Peridot doesn’t have to think twice about the silent request. She pulls her fingers free of their grip on the blankets, tries to push herself upward only to have Lapis rebuff her immediately. She huffs slightly as Lapis’ hand presses her back into the bed, meets her gaze for a beat or two before rolling her eyes. This behaviour, while new on Lapis, she has observed more than a few times from Jasper. She is to be subservient,  _below_ ; literally. How _exhausting_.

She wants to test Lapis in this moment, to tease her and goad her, but she thinks better of it a breath later. Peridot isn’t quite sure the lengths Lapis will go through to keep her down, doesn’t envy seeing them without Jasper here. Lapis can be rather extreme  _with_ all of her faculties in check and she isn’t exactly sure how much awareness Lapis has lost to heat.

Peridot waits another beat under Lapis’ stare before finally relenting, lips pulled in a pout. She makes no move to level their eyes this round, rather she reaches up to slide the shoulders of her suit off. She pulls her arms free slowly before pushing the uniform down and off the gentle swell of her chest. She catches as Lapis’ gaze falters, as those dark eyes flick toward the peaks of her breasts but doesn’t stop her movements. It takes a little squirming and shifting her weight onto her shoulders to get the suit bunched up at her waist, movement that Lapis reciprocates with a toe curling roll of her hips.

Peridot bites at her lip in response, muffles the pathetic whimper her throat sings as heat rushes to her face. She goes to push the rest of her suit free but is stopped as Lapis’ hands brush hers away, those slim digits sinking into the hem of her suit and tugging the uniform hastily off. It’s tossed somewhere behind her, and finally Peridot finds herself bare before Lapis.

Lapis doesn’t seem to waste time with appreciating or ogling, rather she pitches her hips forward; restarts those slow turning thrusts. Part of Peridot feels perhaps a little disappointed, having long grown used to soft words of affection and whispered awe. But, she doesn’t have a moment to stew in the feeling as Lapis drives forward harder; instead she cries, whimpers and gasps as they press together again and again, skin on skin. She can feel her thighs tremor as her phallus unfurls in between each of Lapis’ stiff shafts, as it tries to curl and wrap around the offered heat and friction.

Peridot wastes no time in rolling her own hips, in urging both their movements forward. It’s sloppy and hurried, thighs rubbing raw through the slick of their combined arousal. She can feel it in her core, each thrust, each drag thrumming her gut; pulling her chest tight enough she feels breathless.

Peridot’s grip turns tight as that pressure builds, her fingers slinking eagerly into the hair of Lapis’ nape as she drags her downward; presses the burning center of her gem to Lapis’ forehead. Lapis looks surprised at first, but that expression shifts into something predatory as their noses press and nudge together. She only sees it for a few more moments before another harsh thrust of Lapis’ hips has her eyes shutting, a gasp drawing her mouth open. Her mind focuses on the sound of their movements, the heavy breathing of Lapis and the slap of their too wet thighs.

She’s so sensitive,  _so close_ , she easily finds herself losing her rhythm as each rock of their hips has something raw and burning roll the length of her sex. Her core feels too tight, the muscles of her cunt twitching and quaking, rolling hungrily over nothing.

Peridot only realizes she’s chanting and blubbering Lapis’ name as she finally falls over that ledge and goes quiet, as every muscle in her small frame goes taunt and the frantic beating in her chest pauses for one tortuously long moment. She curls inward and desperately against Lapis, pushes and pulls as she feels her dick throb, ache as something molten swells at the base of her shaft.

Peridot finds it impossible to remain quiet as orgasm wreaks havoc on her; her voice watery and sobbing, shuddering as she shakes helplessly. Lightning races her spine, forces her back to arch and her nails to prick and dig. She feels that building inferno finally find a release, her dick spilling a torrid and thick load of seed against her own quivering stomach.

There is no reprieve for her though, not as Lapis hisses and cants faster against her twitching and spent length. Her nails prod deeper into the skin of Lapis’ neck, her breaths coming out too fast to manage anything more than a whine. She wants to ride it out - sinks her teeth into her lips to distract herself - to let Lapis find her own end, but it quickly becomes too much for Peridot to handle. She feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the touch on her sex turns sharp and cold, needling and uncomfortable. It  _hurts_.

“L-Lapis.. S-slow down.”

Lapis makes no move to do that for a long while, only growling thick enough to silence the faint cries coming from Peridot’s pouting lips. “ _I- I can’t…_ ” Despite the stilted and gasped admission, Lapis seems to finally still with a ragged breath of air; her whole frame quaking and rolling taut with tension. Peridot tries not to squirm, to make any movements as Lapis pins her beneath her weight, as those claws sink into the tender spot of her hip lest she aggravate her further. Though she tries, her hips still twitch, another wave of warmth and fire blooming in her gut and chest;  _relief_. Peridot groans low and thick, legs shivering and shaking against where they wrap tighter around the other gem’s waist.

Lapis swears in response, bares her teeth and Peridot can see every shining and sharp ivory this close. An instinctive apology sits on her tongue, but its quickly forgotten as Lapis pulls harshly free of her grasp, as both of those slim hands brace against her hips and her world flips. There’s a soft sound of surprise tumbling free of her lips as she finds herself on her stomach, but it drags itself into a moan as Lapis props her up on her knees and begins to slide into her still quaking entrance.

Lapis is not large like Jasper, but still Peridot feels herself stretch and  _stretch_  as she takes more of those lengths. Lapis pushes in slowly but without pause, doesn’t stop until she is fully hilted against her trembling legs.

Peridot’s chest feels tight all over again, every spasm in the walls of her cunt only causing pleasure to twist in her gut; her dick twitching between her thighs and drooling obscenely into the bed. Her fingers dig and claw into the sheets beneath her as Lapis begins to move, as those hips begin to slap against her ass. She finds herself whimpering into the pillows, sensitivity returning but almost drowned by how  _right_ it feels to be filled by Lapis;  _fucked_ by her. She clenches and rolls around those hard lengths, feels them throb in kind. “ _Lapis_.”

The pace Lapis sets is furious and punishing; desperate and wild as those cobalt hands sink into the welcoming curve of her hips. Peridot finds herself melting under the attention, coos and sobs everytime she feels herself cleanly speared open. Lapis hits impossibly deep with every lewd smack of her hips, fucks her into the bed with a force Peridot can only gasp at. She doesn’t complain though, rather she goads her on by meeting her thrusts; by purring and whimpering Lapis’ name as her breath flutters.

It works, she can tell by how Lapis’ pace grows frantic, by how the gem behind her snarls and her grip goes painful as she drills her into the sheets. She feels something like pride, but has little time to focus on it as she pants hot into the pillows by her face, as she pools the sheets between her grip as that familiar pressure begins to build. She’s only a breath away from another orgasm when Lapis stills.

The sensation has a trembling moan claw from her throat, a rush of heat and frustration echoing the shuddering of her frame. Peridot’s only a second away from begging, demanding, pleading when Lapis finally moves.

Surprise is what courses through her as she feels Lapis’ hands ghost down her sides, her grip tugging her upward until she’s pulled back onto Lapis’ lap. Peridot’s hands let go of the sheets without thought, arms drawn up until her fingers are sinking back into those short locks of blue; until the other gems heaving chest is pressing fully against her back.

Lapis’ pace slows with the position change but she doesn’t stop, stays steady with each thrust up into Peridot’s drooling cunt. She doesn’t hit as deep, but Peridot can’t find it in her to be bothered. Not as Lapis’ hands draw up from her hips, touch like fire and want as they press against her chest; roughly grab both handfuls of her breasts. Peridot moans at the sensation, fucks herself down onto Lapis’ cocks as those slim fingers impatiently tug at the forest green peaks of her breasts. She can feel the beginning swells of knots on every downward thrust, feel them tease and threaten the entrance of her already too full cunt.

Still Peridot wants them in her, needs them, groans thick and low at the idea of Lapis knotting her; spilling in her. It’s unlike Lapis to actively want to knot, and Peridot is more than greedy for the rare experience.

A thick noise erupts from behind her seconds later, Lapis purring low as she pants hot and fast against Peridot’s neck. Her mouth is there moments later as she drills into Peridot, kissing and nipping at her nape; tongue lolling along the side of her neck until those growls are whispered against the shell of her ear. Lapis doesn’t stop there however, has Peridot whimpering as she draws the edge of her tongue along Peridot’s ear lobe before taking the thing between her sharp teeth. Peridot gasps at the sensation, a noise that melts into a moan as Lapis tugs once more on her breasts and forces herself in.

Lapis’ mouth only gets more adventurous after each sloppy thrust, branding the marks of her teeth in Peridot’s shoulders and back. Her fingers tighten and fist into Lapis’ hair, her own teeth digging into her bottom lip as her chest blooms with heat. “Ahh,  _Lapis…_ ” She hisses through the pain, waits for the moment for the sting to settle as warmth in her gut; waits for it to draw lightning along her spine. The arch of her back is enough to coax Lapis into dragging her hands back down her sides; to settle on her hips and force her down. She feels the knots press up and against her, feels them begin to force her cunt open. Her attention is stolen however as Lapis licks a long line up her neck, coaxes a shiver along her spine before she fits her mouth along her nape and bites down,  _hard_.

Peridot’s brows furrow, mouth tearing open in a stuttered and pained gasp. “ _Laz-_!” The pang races down her back, has her core ache and twitch as it tightens around Lapis’ shafts. That seems to only urge the water gem to bite down harder, for those teeth to sink deeper as she restarts the slow and burning thrusts of her hips. Peridot lets out a bubbling whimper, and then a slow moan as that sharp pain begins to dull, to turn molten.

“ _Lapis…_ ”

That too familiar fire sparks and blazes as Lapis fucks restlessly into her, pressure building with each thrust. Her frame tightens with tension, legs shaking and freezing on equal turns as she loses herself to the feeling of Lapis drawing free of her tight cunt. She finds herself chanting Lapis’ name once more, her breath pitching as she gasps and begs; pleads for more and _more_.

It’s on another thrust of Lapis’ cocks that Peridot sees stars.

She’s knows she’s moaning, but she can’t hear herself, not as her vision goes white, the tightness of her chest exploding with fire that has slick readily leak and pour between her thighs. The feeling doesn’t end, has her gut rolling and clenching as Lapis moans from behind her; as Lapis pistons her hips forward, pushes Peridot back down face first into a pillow. At once her hands sink into the welcoming cool of the blankets, her voice keening and desperate as Lapis’ blazing frame settles over top of her. Lapis doesn’t stop though, lets this familiar angle guide her into drilling deeper into Peridot

“Peri-…” Her voice burns the same as the rest of her, has Peridot’s cunt fluttering and quaking with want; with need.

“Lapis-… _P-please_ -…” Everything feels too much, too bright and burning.

She wants more.

Peridot finds her cries muffled moments later; slim digits pressing tightly into the soft bob of her throat as Lapis digs her feet in and slams into her. Her knots threaten to slip in with the thrust, but Lapis pulls back before tearing into her again; driving back into her with that same toe curling force. Peridot feels every muscle in her frame go tight as those knots crest and spread her cunt, a silent cry falling from her lips as her cock twitches and spills again.

Lapis hisses behind her as her knots settle against her, a tone of impatience leaking in her turbulent voice as she purrs her name. “Peridot.”

Peridot can only gasp and tense as those knots grind against her tight entrance, Lapis’ grip along her throat turning bruising. She swallows against those fingers, but can’t find her focus as her thighs and legs shake, as she squirms under the fiery touch of this water gem. There’s a moment where Lapis seems inclined to force herself forward, to force herself  _inward_ , but she stops before tears can spring to Peridot’s eyes. She seems to resign herself then, seems to settle with shallow but desperate thrusts; begins to moan as her pace turns frenzied.

“Peridot…” Lapis’ voice is watery and deep, her words beginning to slur as she presses soft almost tender kisses to the bruise of Peridot’s nape. It feels like a brand, overstimulation rendering Peridot almost mute and delirious as her core aches and burns; as she toes the edge between pleasure and pain. “Mmm, Peri-” Lapis stalls with another drive of her hips, the fingers around Peridot’s throat twitching and growing lax as Lapis whispers her name into her neck, chants in between every thrust. “ _Per, Per, Per_ …”

It all comes to a slow end as Lapis hisses behind her. Teeth sink into the already sore mark of Peridot’s nape, her flesh muffling the long groan that Lapis releases as her hips stutter. She rams inward one last time before going stiff against Peridot, before those shafts twitch and throb earnestly against the rolling muscles of her cunt.

Lapis doesn’t ejaculate though, and Peridot’s not conscious enough to fully realize what that entails.

The tension melts seconds later as Lapis goes limp, her jaw releasing its grip on Peridot’s too sore neck as she breathes thick and heavy. She is sure she’s bleeding, but can’t feel it past Lapis pulling out of her too sore cunt. She whimpers, and with the added weight of Lapis feels her legs go soft as she melts into the blankets. In the lull she lets the muscles of her frame go lax, and winces as she feels a wave of pain wash over her. The bruises on her hips feel too tender, an ache she feels in her thighs and core as Lapis rests on her. She wants nothing more than for Lapis to shift off of her, but she all she manages is a pathetic squeak.

It seems to work as a protest all the same as Peridot feels Lapis roll off of her, settle next to her with a hiss. Peridot groans in relief as she takes her first unlaboured breath of air since waking up, shifting her throbbing and tender shoulders. Her eyes finally open moments later to stare at the gem beside her, but the expression Lapis wears is not what Peridot’s expecting; nor hoping for. Lapis’ cheeks still blaze a deep indigo, her eyes dark and ravenous and her mouth pinched. There is nothing content or satisfied that Peridot can see to her expression. She watches as Lapis reaches in the space between them, her chest hammering as that branding touch slides tenderly along her jaw. She’s being pulled in for a kiss before she can register it, her eyes instinctively fluttering closed as Lapis murmurs against her mouth.

Peridot finds herself whimpering against Lapis’ sharp and needling mouth, but lets the water gem nip at her lips and slide into her mouth without protest. Her eyes blink open as Lapis’ hand latches onto hers and drags it to where her still stiff shafts lie between them. She urges her to start stroking, and Peridot complies; makes a fist around one of her phalluses before pumping slowly.

Lapis pulls free of her mouth with a sigh, and Peridot meets her gaze in time to see those eyes crawl down her frame. There’s a hand on her shoulder a moment after, the touch firm but gentle as it nudges her onto her side. That same hand slides down her flank, rolls along Peridot’s hip and prompts her to gasp before digging into her tender thigh and lifting. She knows what Lapis intends to do as the gem siddles closer, those cocks brushing against her stomach and then lower as she props her leg on a cobalt hip. Both Peridot’s hands find themselves bracing against Lapis’ shoulders, tentative in trying to stop her.

“Laz please… No more, I need a break.” Lapis doesn’t hear her or chooses against acquiescing, rather she shifts closer, lets her mouth press along the bruised column of Peridot’s neck. Despite the pain Peridot still mewls, sighs under the soft and warm presses of Lapis’ lips. She finds her chin lifting some, finds herself giving Lapis more access to the bared column of her throat.

“I’ll.. be gentle.” Is the answer Lapis gives her a long while later, her words stilted and slow as she begins to suck marks against Peridot’s neck. Marks and claims her. Peridot knows better than to believe that though, knows this promise cannot be kept while Lapis is in heat. She grits her teeth as she is met with the feeling of those cocks sliding between her wet thighs, discomfort making her her grip go sharp against those azure shoulders.

“Please Lapis, it hurts.” Peridot’s voice is pleading as she pushes back some, tilts her head down so she can meet Lapis’ face once more.

Lapis looks absolutely pitiful, something of a pout twisting her lips. “Peri…” Sounds pitiful too.

Peridot’s teeth nip into her bottom lip as Lapis slowly ruts against the apex of her thighs, winces through the pain as she considers giving into Lapis anyway. She’s weathered worse things, she’s certain she can survive whatever Lapis needs from her.

She’s in the middle of steeling herself when Lapis tries to drive inward. Peridot feels fire lick the back of her eyes and that’s all it takes for her tenative will to crumble. She jolts to life with a hiss, her voice firm and sharp as she tells Lapis to stop.

Claws sink briefly deeper into the outside of her thigh before Lapis finally lets go, her eyes disappearing under her bangs as she puts space between them. “Sorry…   _Per_ -... Sorry.”

Peridot reaches out in the space between them, brushes those bangs back before offering a slight if pained smile. “It’s alright Lapis, I understand just… I’ll go get Jasper, everything’ll be fine.” That appears to be the wrong promise to make as Lapis’ eyes turn narrowed and dangerous; defensive and entirely territorial.

“ _No_.” Is all she hisses, voice thick with venom.

Peridot only shrugs it off. “It’ll be fine, Jasper’s going to help, trust me.”

As Peridot pushes away onto sore legs, Lapis mimics her movement. Though, _not entirely_. Peridot’s eyes go wide as she watches Lapis stalk toward her on all fours; it is entirely primitive and so out of character that Peridot decides the severity of the situation has suddenly and exponentially increased. She has no doubt that Lapis is sizing her up, preparing to take her down.

Doubly so as Lapis’ wings of water explode from her back.

She decides against idling any further and quickly reaches down for her suit before barreling for the door, or moving as fast as her mostly unresponsive legs will carry her. She looks over her shoulder as she clears the door, offering a quick “I’ll be right back I promise!” before taking the stairs two at a time.

Peridot loses her footing four steps in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot convinces Jasper to lend a hand; not that Jasper needed much convincing other than the prospect of finally getting some overdue payback on the little water gem. But, even the best laid plans can go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half to Caeruleus; 1 of the 3 originally planned heatfics for Lighthouse After Dark officially done. This chapter's much longer, be sure to grab some water :^). Either Peridot or Jasper up next for their heat fic(feel free to yell at me if yall have a preference).

The basement of the lighthouse is a quaint thing; small and enclosed, lit by a single plain bulb. Jasper occupies this space more frequently than her companions and as such it’s become something of her own home away from home. She finds herself down here when she needs a break from the _other_ inhabitants of the lighthouse, some time away from the “Nest” and all the madness and noise that comes with it; that comes with any prolonged exposure to those two tiresome gems.

It is decidedly easier to read with fewer distractions.

The space is barren- spartan, occupied solely by an absurdly large and worn couch that Jasper reclines on now, and a half filled bookshelf. Sometimes Peridot will bring a few things down either for temporary storage or a second technical opinion, but neither cases disrupt her much.

She has a book in her hand now, the small, frayed thing a fragile and appreciated gift between her green and red fingers. While reading human literature still seems a concept invented entirely to destroy her pride, Jasper can’t forgo the soft spot she has for it.

Reading was one of the earlier, and successful, attempts to settle and steel her against her own corruption. In the beginning it was just listening to Steven as he read; a little later Peridot and her inability to process things she was studying internally. Eventually Steven fashioned their reading nights into something of a book club; invited a friend to join them. It had something of a rocky start, but she enjoys talking to Connie now when they meet; enjoys spending more time with Steven and occasionally Pearl.

Jasper has a week to finish this newer book, or a week until Connie’s next visit and she finds herself somewhat determined to complete it by then. Jasper wants to talk to her about it, she wants to know why Connie gave her this book specifically, why it is Connie thinks Jasper may find her interest sparked in these pages.

She lets her eyes draw across the final sentence on the sheet before flicking to the next page of  _Moby Dick_.

Only a little in, she thinks she has a few ideas.

Jasper recognizes the pitter pattering of Peridot’s feet before she even hits the basement stairs. She quickly makes note of the page she’s on before letting her gaze settle on the entryway. It’s only moments later Peridot comes crashing around the corner, a strange limp to her walk as she tugs up the right shoulder to her star emblazoned suit. She meets Jasper’s gaze with a skittish wave before she hops up onto the couch and crawls onto Jasper’s lap; pointedly sitting between her face and the book.

Decidedly close enough for Jasper to recognize the smell of sex and the raw looking bites on Peridot’s small neck and shoulders; the soft bulge in her pants.

Still Jasper gives Peridot the kiss to her gemstone she’s looking for, feels something soft and warm bloom at the smarmy smile the smaller gem quickly adopts. She doesn’t let it show though, brings the book back between them and feigns reading the page. It only takes a beat before Peridot’s small green hands are pushing it down to peer over the lip of it. Jasper makes a show of sighing, dragging her eyes free of the book to meet Peridot’s gaze. “Yes, Peridot?”

“So um, I think - actually, I’m quite certain that Lapis is going through heat right now.”

Jasper raises a brow, gives her companion a long and hard look. As far as they were both concerned, Lapis was either strong enough to handle the experience solo or lucky enough to forgo it altogether. Neither of them had seen any signs of her heat in all their time together on earth. She ventures forward with a question regardless, not unwilling to hear the smaller gem out. “What makes you say that?”

“For one,  _the smell_.” Jasper watches as Peridot’s face quirks, watches as she mulls something over before she continues ticking off her little green fingers. “Two she is impressively desperate, and three she’s almost feral at this point.”

Jasper gives Peridot one long blank look before turning her attention back to her book with a flip of the page. The corners of her lips pull up in a smirk. “Let her suffer then.”

“ _Hah_!” Peridot’s voice goes shrill as she points a stubby finger an inch away from Jasper’s gem. A grin grows wide on her long face, teal eyes suddenly too sharp as she continues. “As if you’re not envisioning yourself going up there right this moment.”

Jasper rolls her eyes, pointedly brushing the green digit away from her gem. The idea of Lapis in heat, desperate and all too  _willing_ … She bites back a groan as her stomach churns. She can admit it is very tempting situation, but she shakes it off, lets something of a scowl warp her mouth as she picks at a corruption scar by her jaw with a claw. It quickly regrows. “Do you not remember what she did to me the last time I was… in heat?”

Peridot snickers, and Jasper almost growls in response. “Of course I do!” Peridot remarks quickly. Jasper watches warily as Peridot climbs up her chest, lets the smaller gem tug on both her horns so as to keep Jasper’s focus on her. Jasper preemptively hates the smug look to her face, knows the words to follow are aimed for her pride. “ _You loved every second of it._ ”

She can feel heat bubble against the skin of her cheeks, her traitorous mind unkind enough to bring memories of those water tentacles to the front of her thoughts with a telling ache. Jasper doesn’t stop herself from growling this time as Peridot’s sneer grows, pushing the small gem off her and none too gently onto the floor. “Shut up you little cretin.” She’s on her feet in a breath, clicks the claws of her toes against the wooden floor as she glares down at Peridot. “What do you care if I fuck her anyway?”  
  
Peridot looks chagrined as she pushes herself onto her tiny and wobbly legs. It’s pathetic and Jasper can’t help but feel something like pity; like sorry. She offers her hand to help steady her, a silent apology for the rough handling. Peridot takes her offer with no verbal acknowledgment, seems to decide against letting go as she holds one of Jasper’s fingers with a squeeze she finds herself reciprocating. “It’s her first heat as far as we’re concerned, and as her  _mates_ it’s our duty to assist her.”  
  
“Why can’t you do it by yourself?” Jasper’s voice comes out drawn and distracted as she leads them over to the shelf to file the book away. She has already resigned herself to, at the very least, going upstairs.  
  
“She’s a bit…  _much;_  aggressive. More so at least.” Peridot admits after a moment, looking bashful as a seafoam blush ignites across her cheeks. She shifts her weight from one leg to the next, and Jasper realizes at once where that soreness has no doubt spawned from. “I mean, it’s not exactly feasible for me to go toe to toe with  _Lapis_.” The softer expression is short lasting. Jasper watches as her small green arms cross over her chest, eyes closing as her chin tilts up. “Besides, pretend all you want we both know you’ve been  _dreaming_ of this moment.”

Jasper’s eyes narrow before she looks away, her tail flicking irritatedly behind her. She crosses her arms defensively over the heavy curve of her chest, mirrors the smaller gem’s action, before she pushes the other gem away with one of her two toed paws. “I’ll go fuck her if it makes you so happy.”

The snicker Peridot gives is ugly, but somehow endearing all the same. “If I get to watch, _certainly_.”

Jasper’s irritation melts some in the wake of her words, finds herself giving into a chuckle with a roll of her eyes as she steps toward the stairs. She can hear the small thumps of Peridot’s feet behind her, doesn’t turn around as she gloats lazily. “Watch carefully and maybe you’ll learn a thing or two about satisfying heats.” A raspberry meets her ears, and Jasper has to bite back a cringe as her mane bristles. She hates that noise, finds it deeply unfortunate and haunting that three of her favourite gems were so actively prone to it.

She shakes her head free of her wandering thoughts, curiosity taking up its stead as she comes face to face with the parted door to the top floor of the lighthouse; to the “Nest”.

The first thing she’s aware of as she pushes open the door and walks in is the _smell_. She tastes it through her mouth without even meaning to, has it sit heavy on her tongue. The scent is potent, incredibly so even for heat, has something molten blooming in her gut. She can see Peridot squirm beside her, a haze to her teal eyes as her chest expands greedily. Jasper is inclined to do the same, to hoard her lungs full of this warm and heady scent.

She stops herself short however, focuses instead on finding the source of it in the dark of the lighthouse. The wood creaks under her weight as she pads forward, eyes drawn to the empty but messy bed. The pillows seem gutted; sheets ripped in what Jasper can only guess was primal desperation. Peridot gives a stilted laugh beside her, grabs her attention as she touches the back of her neck with a wince. “It uhh… wasn’t in this state when I left.”

Both of their attention is stolen moments later by the strained sound of breathing; a pitched gasp shattering the silence.

Jasper’s feet lead her around the center lamp and toward the sound. When she clears it her eyes finally land on Lapis. She’s pressed against the wall opposite to the door, bathed in the soft glow of the moon with her back to both of them. Jasper can make out her desperate motions from here, can see as she works eagerly at her sex. Lapis barely seems to acknowledge either of them outside of a brief, but entirely frigid, glare over her shoulder.

Jasper decides that’s not enough for her, decides she needs her full attention. She grabs it through antagonism, her mouth working into a fanged smirk as she clears some of the space between them. “You  _reek_.”

“You’re revolting.” Lapis’ voice sounds strained and hissed but it does little to hide the bite as she turns around to face Jasper; presses her back against the wall and glowers. Surprisingly that heated glare is also briefly directed somewhere to her right; to Peridot.

Jasper supposes those words were aimed with the intention to hurt her, but she knows what Lapis thinks of her newer appearance whether she admits it or otherwise. How could she not approve of the all too familiar paint of green to her skin?

“What do you… want Jasper?”

Jasper lets her eyes roam over the gem before her; over the indigo stain of her cheeks and the part of her lips. They trail lower, past the heavy panting of her small chest and down to where her legs pool open. There’s a hand idly working up both lengths of her cocks, the other seems to be digging and clawing into the wall for stability. She meets her gaze again, those dark eyes altogether _feral_. Jasper can think of several things she wants in this moment as she drowns in Lapis’ fluttering gasps and the smell of her arousal; can picture that lithe frame under her and squirming.

She feels her own breathing pitch, heat sparking bold in her chest. Instead of voicing that she asks for confirmation. “Are you in heat?”  
  
“Don’t ask… such stupid… fucking questions.” Lapis’ mouth is all sharp teeth and edges as she tries to enunciate; tries to sound intimidating.

It doesn’t work. Jasper only scoffs, her eyes go dark and unkind. “Can I touch you then?”

“So you can… leave… like Peridot?”  
  
“ _Laz_ …” Peridot whines from somewhere behind her.

Jasper ignores both of their words, steps forward until there’s only a few feet of space between them before falling to a crouch on the fronts of her paws. Lapis’ hissing turns into a rolling growl, her sharp teeth bared in warning as her wings flick to life behind her. Those inky eyes sharpen, once soft locks of navy bristling defensively, but Jasper only feels thrill shoot her spine at the display. She wants nothing more than to melt this aggression away, to wear her down into a mewling and desperate creature.

To _fuck_ her into a sobbing mess.

Her clit throbs and pulses with the thought and Jasper takes one last step in the space between them. Lapis presses further against the wall, snarls as her wings grow unstable; as they form and dissipate rapidly. Jasper meets it all with a smile of her own; teeth and hunger as she eyes the twitching and weeping mess between Lapis’ thighs. “Do you want my help or no, brat?” Jasper pointedly runs her tongue over her thick lips as she looks back up, watches as those pupils turn wide as they watch her mouth.

There’s a long moment before Lapis finally responds, but when she does it’s urgent and low; almost impaitent as she seems to bitterly look elsewhere. “Why are you… still wearing those?” Defeated.

A soft light blossoms between them as Jasper shifts her clothes away, let’s the grin on her face go toothy. Lapis’ eyes are back on her in a beat, her gaze a brand that sits low on her form. “I knew you’d see things my way.”

Jasper presses two fingers to where Lapis’ looks, past that tuft of white to where she already finds herself wet. She rolls both fingers over the lips of her cunt with a smirk, briefly dipping a digit in herself to draw more of that slick free. Lapis makes a groan low in her throat, her attention wholly absorbed by the simple tease as her tongue ficks over her bruised lips. The distraction is all Jasper needs before she erases the last bit of space between them, traps Lapis against her body and the wall behind her.

The quick movement doesn’t go unanswered, but before Lapis can fully commit to the aggressive pull of her face Jasper wraps her hand around both of Lapis’ torrid cocks with a gentle squeeze. The snarl melts into a shivering gasp and Jasper meets the strained expression Lapis wears with a too wide grin as she looks down at her. They meet each others stares in the lull of the moment, Lapis’ chest heaving to her swift breaths as she twitches under her touch.

An unhurried pull of Jasper’s grip is all it takes for Lapis’ head to slam back against the wall with a watery moan. Her little hips shiver as the arch of her back bares her neck, those claws sinking into the wall behind her. Her cocks begin to drool freely, has Jasper’s hand slick and sticky in moments as she gives them another easy and loose tug. Whatever restraint Lapis has melts in that moment, quickly finding a rhythm of fucking herself into Jasper’s hand.

It’s altogether pathetic and desperate, and she figures by the rumbling growl and narrowed glare Lapis shoots off somewhere, she is aware of this too; ashamed as her cheeks fill darker and her eyes flutter.

Jasper can’t help but think she wears it all so well.

She gives another flick of her wrist before leaning forward, pressing her mouth tentatively to the bared expanse of Lapis’ throat. A hiss meets her ears, slim blue fingers ghosting over the line of her collarbones. She pays the warnings little attention, instead she breathes thick through her mouth; pulls that fragrant and addictive scent into her mouth. Her chest feels tight by the end of it, eyes glazed as her core sings an ache too sweet. When she speaks its muffled, her lips still pressed longingly along that blue neck. “You smell  _good,_ brat.”

The response that earns her is another chorus of aggravated hisses; noise Jasper no longer cares to listen to as she forces her mouth hungry against Lapis’ lips.

There’s a breath when they meet where both of their aggression crumbles and melts, where something like ardor and dedication blooms in its place. A moment where Jasper finds herself purring against Lapis’ too sweet lips, reverence letting her mouth go soft. A moment where Lapis sighs with such yearning, such fire, Jasper feels it ignite and thunder in her chest.

It passes all too quickly, passion sparking and blazing into something feverish and desperate as the kiss turns bruising; turns teeth and force. She meets the sharp hiss of Lapis’ growl with her own, has the booming roll of her chest conquer the gem into momentary silence as her mane bristles. Jasper licks at those cerulean lips when Lapis goes compliant, trusts for a breath not to be bit as she brings her free hand to Lapis’ cheeks to try and force the stubborn tension of her jaw loose.

To push her tongue inward.

The other gem comes to life with a drawn hiss as Jasper adds more pressure to the fingers lining her cheeks, her slim frame squirming and pushing against her form;  _resisting_. Jasper meets the fire in those dark eyes with a leer as she brings their mouths together again, mirth dancing in her own gaze as those blue fingers pull and claw at her hand to no avail.

_Helpless_.

Warmth bubbles in her core, a harsh pulse in her clit causing her heart to hammer. She’s a breath away from a patronizing laugh when her world begins to tip.

Jasper tries to catch herself as Lapis’ feet dig into the wall, as that gem drives them both over, but her balance has already been compromised and her hands too slow. She lands on her back with a hollow sounding thump, a grimace splitting her face as her tail folds uncomfortably underneath her. There’s no moment to reorient though, not as Lapis crawls over her, pulls herself higher by the corrupted spikes on Jasper’s arms and shoulders before straddling her ribs.

Jasper watches Lapis pause there for a moment, looks up at her as she eyes the frantic pound of that cerulean chest. She looks savage-  _divine_ , every tooth in her maw rings of holy and Jasper at once remembers what it’s like to be consumed by these flames.

This time the hiss that meets her ears is her own, drawn and heated as Lapis’ claws sink into her shoulders and pull. Fire laces her spine as blood beads along those raked trails, shoots down until her clit throbs before finally swelling thick and stiff. Jasper groans, a hand slipping down to soothe the blistering ache there as her phallus pushes free. There are hands on either of her horns as Lapis shifts her weight forward, pins Jasper’s head down before she forces their mouths together once more.

She’s met only with teeth, nips at her bottom lip keen enough to have blood slipping into her mouth. Jasper growls in response, braces her hand against the back of Lapis’ head to drag her deeper into the kiss; to reward Lapis with a few bites of her own. Those small blue hands find themselves pressed against her throat as she forces their mouths together, as their teeth bang and score across their lips. She thinks Lapis intends to add pressure, to choke her, but she realizes as Lapis begins to shift; as those cocks rut and grind against her chest, that it was only a means to support her motions.

Jasper humours her for a long moment, too occupied with the state of her own arousal and the growling mouth against hers to care as her chest begins to shine with slick. Her fingers roll along the length of her phallus, coaxes it free and stiff. She intends to see Lapis on it by the end of the night, to see Lapis swollen with her.

It’s that thought that has Jasper shifting, pulling herself back onto her rear. She only gets her shoulders off the ground before Lapis snarls low and ugly. “ _No_.” It’s not warning enough, doesn’t give Jasper the time she needs to prepare as Lapis draws her wings free, and then has them explode behind her. The force is enough to knock Jasper back down, to have the back of her head striking the floor hard enough to force her mouth into a gasp.

The noise is quickly swallowed by Lapis’ mouth as she presses back against her lips. Her head is spinning as Lapis takes advantage of her actions, pushes her tongue boldly into Jasper’s mouth. She feels that warm muscle slide along her teeth before meeting her own tongue, touch both molten and electric. The sensation has her cock twitch, the hammering of her chest explode thick with warmth, but she doesn’t miss the way Lapis’ chords go low. The way that hum sounds indomitable;  _victorious_.

Jasper’s eyes slit at the sound, throat seething with the beginnings of a growl. She catches Lapis’ eyes shoot open wide and wild moments later as she rolls them over, pins the smaller gem against the floor under her weight. She doesn’t stop the kiss for a drawn moment, fights the mouth beneath her until she gets the satisfaction of finally pushing her tongue into Lapis’ mouth. She thinks to spend more time there, but pulls back a few feet all the same. Strings of saliva and blood alike snap between them as Jasper shifts onto her hands, her breath coming out in pants and gasps.

There’s a moment where Lapis seeks to free herself, all parts instinct and beast as she thrashes and squirms, but it disappears a beat later as Jasper adjusts herself into a seated position along Lapis’ hips; cants her pelvis into a roll that has her cunt teasing along the lengths of those cerulean cocks. Lapis settles then, eyes dark and chest heaving. Small blue hands lay atop her thighs, nails prodding and digging as her grip turns steely. Jasper doesn’t have to coax her into any further movement, Lapis’ hips beginning to shift in the tight space between them to slide those stiff shafts between the folds of her entrance and against the base of her cock. Lapis gives a pretty gasp, and Jasper can’t help but be drawn to her face as it goes softer; as her tongue rolls along her bruised and bloodied lips.

Jasper erases the space between them again, lets her mouth ghost along Lapis’ neck before drawing a line with her tongue up the column of it. It’s an entirely sloppy and wet action, one that Lapis seems to permit in silence if only because of where her attention lies. Immediately Jasper seeks to push her luck, nips along that blue jaw, seeks to reignite that sharp irritation Lapis so easily gives into. She’s a breath away from licking a stripe up Lapis’ cheek when her attention is drawn away at the sound of a distant gasp.

At once Jasper turns as animal as the gem beneath her, defensive and loud as her sharp eyes snap in the direction of the noise. It’s only as she meets Peridot’s gaze that she remembers the other gems presence. She let’s the call to violence die silently within her, but from the way Peridot looks at her from where she sits braced against the lamp, she knows the posturing wasn’t missed. The seafoam blush she wears seems to double, and Jasper is half convinced she sees  _thrill_ in those teal eyes. Not that she keeps her eyes there as she realizes Peridot’s suit no longer sits at her shoulders. No, rather her eyes roll downward, settle with heat as she takes in Peridot’s state of undress; takes in the way her hands work at her chest and sex teasingly.

Jasper wishes to replace those hands with her own at once, but her gaze is forced back to the gem canting beneath her as slim blue fingers sink into her hair and tug. Jasper doesn’t resist as Lapis drags her face closer, brows quirked as that hand unwinds in her hair to slide across her jaw. The touch is featherlight, eerily coherent for the desperation Lapis wore only moments ago; eerily detached from the mess she makes between their thighs. Jasper watches as those dark eyes flick between her own, before they sink to her lips. She thinks Lapis intends to kiss her, wets her lips in anticipation; but rather fingers ghost the curve of her mouth.

Lapis doesn’t still the soft roll of her hips as her fingers trace along Jasper’s lips. The movement is urging enough to have Jasper meet the dance of her hips with her own. The pressure has her gut spark and burn, the muscles of her stomach going tense as her claws sink into the floor. Still her focus remains on the face before her as Lapis’ fingers begin to prod at the line of her mouth. Jasper debates for a breath before complying, letting her mouth part and two of Lapis’ fingers press inward.

It’s an invasive and probing action, but Jasper lets Lapis have her fun; lets the small tips of those digits press against her teeth before Jasper rolls them against the heat of her tongue. The action is enough to cause Lapis’ mouth to part in a silent gasp, those fingers dancing along her tongue before she thinks to wrap her lips around them with a gentle suck. Lapis’ eyes spark in reaction, the flush of her cheeks darkening to another swipe of Jasper’s tongue.

When Lapis speaks, her voice is smokey and slow; draws Jasper’s gaze to her wet lips. “I’m… going to fuck your mouth.” Jasper’s not sure if it sounds like a promise or a threat, feels something of a laugh bubble from her throat at the  _certainty_ of it. She pushes her tongue between the fingers in her mouth, makes an obscene show of parting her lips and slowly dragging the burrs of her tongue up those digits.

The noise that tease elicits is a molten groan, Lapis’ cocks pressing harder against her on the next roll of their hips. Jasper feels entirely smug, entirely in control. She gives another swipe of that bristled muscle as her face shifts into a leer. “Is that so, brat?” She makes a point of letting her gaze slowly work over the twitching frame beneath her, eyes sharpening as they catch the entirely slick and drooling state of Lapis’ cocks. Her eyes flick back up to Lapis’ face, meets her stare with a knowing look. “How do you think you’ll manage that?”

There’s something to be said for the way Lapis looks at her now; for the way that smile slinks across her too soft face and her eyes go sharp. Jasper feels her hair bristle, thoughts suddenly void of any doubt as she instinctively braces.

She’s thankful she did, feels her world blur for the second time that night as water locks around her wrists and throat. The wall meets her back in a rush as she is violently pulled away, chains slinging her arms skyward before everything finally stills and she settles on her rear. There’s a question of  _where_  Lapis pulled the water from, perhaps the air itself, but her thoughts die mute as Lapis nears.

She doesn’t say anything, and Jasper uses the lulling moment to sneak a glance at the her new ornaments decorating her wrists and neck. They tie and latch into ice not too far above her head, feel something like steady as she wraps her hands against the chains and tugs.

Her quiet observation is interrupted as she feels the balls of Lapis’ feet press into her thighs, step closer along until those toes lie near her hips. When Jasper chances a look back, she’s met only with the sight of Lapis’ sex, the pretty blush of her swollen lips nestled beneath where both her cocks curve free of her sheath. Hands settle against the top of her head, sink playfully into the strands of white before Lapis presses closer.

Jasper feels the collar around her neck go tight as those weeping heads press against her lips, her throat bobbing uncomfortably before a gasp forces a part to her mouth. The moment her jaw goes lax, Lapis drives her hips forward. It’s sudden and unpleasant, has Jasper fighting back a gag, ignoring the compulsion to clamp down as those shafts spear her mouth open.

Lapis tastes something of salt, sweat and slick dancing over her tongue and down her throat as she groans low and long above her.

It only takes a beat for Lapis to want more, for those hips to twitch forward. Jasper feels the movement in her throat, face turning pinched as she adjusts to the stretch of her mouth. The sharp heat of her gem presses low against Lapis stomach as that gem hisses above her, cocks twitching and leaking in her throat. There’s something like discomfort, an itch of pain settling in her windpipe, but Jasper ignores it; attention flicking to the heated roll of her gut, to the whispered and frantic pleas coming from Lapis.

Those noises bubble into a strangled gasp as Lapis shifts her hips back; pulls her cocks against the burrs of her tongue and partly free of her mouth. Jasper feels the water along her throat loosen, the chains in her grip seem to shiver and stretch as Lapis grows distracted. She flexes, feels those chains all but melt under the pressure, but she doesn’t break them quite yet. Rather she lets Lapis’ unsteady legs push her into another thrust, looks skyward to watch the twist of Lapis’ mouth.

There’s something appealing to this, to letting Lapis do this to her that Jasper can’t fathom. She feels her cock twitch against her stomach, a tight racing of fire running it’s length as it drools readily down its own shaft. It’s embarrassing, shameful to have Lapis use her, has her head spinning as heat flushes along her cheeks.

It feels  _incredible_.

“ _Fuck Ja… Jasp-_ …” The rest of her cry falls into a pitched moan, her entire frame curling forward as Jasper draws those cocks along her tongue and sucks; swallows past the drool and cum accumulating in her mouth. The small fingers in her mane tighten, hips twitching against her face. She can feel how unsteady Lapis legs are as she shakes and groans, as she begins to sloppily fuck Jasper’s mouth; motions all eagerness and desperation.

Perhaps the appeal is in reducing Lapis to this mess, a thrill she feels in her core as Lapis sings her name.

She can think of an easier way to do that.

Jasper’s hands wrap tighter around those chains of water as Lapis gives another thrust. She waits till the moment Lapis’ voice turns pitched and honeyed, then she jerks forward. The chains snap under little of her strength, and Jasper presses forward until Lapis loses her balance; until her feet wobble and she begins to fall backward.

Lapis goes down with a hiss, and Jasper barely has to think before her hand is reaching out to slow her fall; to protect her gemstone as she kneels above her. That same hand shifts a beat later, pushes and pins Lapis deeper into the wooden floor by the curve of her chest. There’s something like betrayal lurking in Lapis’ gaze of night, an icy look Jasper brushes off by craning her head downward. The moment her lips press and nudge softly at one of those swelled knots, Lapis’ expression wavers and melts; falls free with a muffled sigh.

Lapis claws at the floor around her as Jasper brings her bristled tongue along one of Lapis’ phallus’, sinks it’s torrid length readily into her mouth with a flowing purr. Lapis makes a noise then, guttural and pleading; sobbing and watery. She sings and cries and Jasper feels lightning race along her spine, feels her tail flick eagerly as arousal blooms and roars in her gut. She commits those sounds to memory alongside the strain of Lapis’ pretty and pinched face as she draws that length deeper.

Jasper pulls her mouth free of Lapis’ cock a breath later, those blue hips pitching and canting in desperation. She lets her fingers play along the base of Lapis’ shafts, rolls over those pulsing swells before gripping them both in a tight squeeze. That willowy frame curls and arches before her, shivers and twitches as either tip drools thick with seed to the chorus of Lapis’ moans. She ogles as the other gem sinks her fingers into those locks of navy, feels her cheeks flush thick with warmth, her own need pulsing with desire and want as she watches that strained expression. Her cock twitches as her eager hand brushes past it, thick fingers sinking into the slick of her cunt before burying two fingers inward.

She muffles the moan she makes by taking both of those cerulean shafts into her mouth, presses them into the back of her throat and swallows as her cunt throbs and tightens around her fingers. Lapis tries to thrust further; to have those knots sinking into the heat of her mouth, but all Jasper has to do is push her hand into those rolling hips to still her. She hears Lapis make a noise of frustration, feels her blue hands grasping onto her horns and tugging at her hair with impatience.

While Lapis has always held the potential of being an incredibly bratty and selfish lover, this desperation and frustration seems new; somehow familiar.

Jasper ignores her for the moment, focuses instead on bringing her head back and forth, nuzzling against Lapis’ stomach and thighs as she fucks her fingers slow into her own dripping cunt. The noise it makes is entirely obscene and wet, loud enough to be heard over the rumble of her chest and to stir Lapis into something of a frenzy. Jasper digs her claws into those blue hips in warning, gaze growing heavy as her fingers spear inward over and over; as they fight the desperate tug of her greedy entrance.

She pulls free of herself and Lapis in the same breath, let’s her tongue works along her lips as she meets the fiery gaze Lapis wears with something entirely wicked. Jasper brings her free hand between Lapis wet thighs, preses her thick fingers along the swollen lips of Lapis’ cunt. At once the gem below her goes frigid, the muscles in her frame pull taut with tension as rage ignites in her eyes. Jasper laughs as the realization hits her, eyes sharp as they watch Lapis bristle and hiss in reaction to her straying touch along her entrance.

Lapis isn’t in heat.

Not entirely.

Jasper lets her hands wrap around Lapis’ thighs, those small muscles twitching under her grasp as she pulls the gem onto her lap; slides the length of her cock along Lapis’ entrance. At once Lapis loses her composure, snarls thick as her eyes turn to slits. Before Lapis gets the chance to dig her nails into her flesh, Jasper grabs her lithe arms, brings those blue hands behind her back and holds them there. Lapis tries to fight the grip, twists and arcs, squirms. The most it does is draws Jasper’s eyes to her heaving and strained chest, has her hips twitch upward against the warmth of Lapis’ thighs at the display.

When she looks back up, Lapis is glaring at her with an  _almost_ impressive amount of hate; but its all hollow, all reaction. Jasper ignores it with ease, takes her free hand to line Lapis’ side. Her thumb flicks over a breast with a hum as she observes the gem in her lap with pull of air.

“You’re rutting.” She husks after a moment before leaning down for a kiss. She doesn’t get far before Lapis stops her, pushes her head forward and locks their foreheads together. Jasper doesn’t shove further, lets her eyes flick between the black ones before her as she rolls her hips; presses her cock along that slicked heat against her lap. It has sparks dance her spine, something of a pleased purr rolling from her throat. “I didn’t know you could. You’re no quartz.”

Jasper licks her lips, lets her mind dredge up the too sore memories of the last time she had rut; of Lapis restraining her and filling her with too many of those water tentacles to accurately recount. She feels a smirk crack across her mouth, feels justified and entirely vengeful as her eyes go sharp as the pair before her. “You know the difference then.” Her chest rumbles to life once more, but its not a purr that surfaces. Jasper lets her hand shift down to Lapis’ hip as a low laugh presses free, something savage twisting her features as her cock throbs against Lapis’ entrance. “You’re going to  _hate_ this next part.”

Realization sparks light into Lapis’ dark and clouded eyes, but it does little to help her as Jasper grabs both of her thighs and shifts the smaller gem onto her cock. Lapis is tight, impossibly so, has a groan working from her burning chest as she forces the head of her phallus inward and Lapis down onto her lap.

“You  _b-bitch_ -…” Is all Lapis manages to hiss before her aggression is doing the talking for her, nails and teeth alike begin to press and dig into Jasper’s front, laces of pain bringing a wince on her features as she adjusts to grab those desperate arms again. It has her releasing a thigh, a foot kicking into her stomach as Lapis’ cunt twitches and squeezes tight enough around her to have Jasper moaning. She wants nothing more than to push this wild thing into the floor and fuck her till she bleeds, to be as rough as she had been, but she bites down on those dark thoughts; focuses instead on going slowly lest she break her.

“Just relax, brat,” her voice is molten as she presses deeper into her, husked and strained as Lapis’ heat rolls over her; slick dripping down her length. Her brows furrows as she meets Lapis’ gaze, some mixture of pain and heat warping that soft face. Jasper decides it looks pretty, watches as Lapis eyes flutter shut and her teeth pinch at her lower lip.

Those walls shudder and quake around Jasper’s cock, muscles pulling taut enough to force a gasp from her tight chest as her cock leaks. She won’t last long, not like this. “I said relax Lapis.” Jasper murmurs, feels Lapis’ teeth line her neck before they sink past her skin. The hiss she makes is mirrored, her voice tight as she speaks. “You’ll get your turn when I’m done.”

“ _F-fuck… you._ ” Jasper feels those words more than she hears them, laughs as her chest heaves.

“ _Soon_ , so don’t get worn out too fast.” The promise of submission isn’t enough to keep Lapis satisfied and still, rather she pitches another fit against Jasper’s chest; snarling and biting as Jasper forces more and more of her cock into Lapis’ trembling slit. Frustration quirks at the front of her mind, but before she can demand anything of this flighty gem she catches movement in her peripheral.

Jasper is hit once more with the realization that they have not been alone, feels something like guilt swim in her gut as Peridot kneels behind Lapis; shame at how she’s been handling the situation. Her mind goes blank however as Lapis’ cunt flutters around her, willingly swallows more of her shaft. The pretty curve of that blue chest pulls further, spine arching as a low and bubbling moan parts her bruised lips.

“ _Peri…_ “

It’s a whispered plea, but desperate and rolling enough for Jasper to realize what Peridot must be doing behind her; can imagine the pull of Peridot’s tongue along the edges of Lapis’ gem.

“You two are unrestrained savages without me.” Peridot seems to observe with a muffled voice. A small green had reaches around Lapis’ waist to wrap around one of her twitching cocks. Jasper watches it roll up along the length of that slick shaft, grip going tight along the tip as cum readily drools free. Lapis’ cunt flutters again, let’s more of her own cock sink deeper in as a groan falls from those blue lips; as Lapis relaxes under the coaxing touch of Peridot’s hand.

Jasper decides against arguing, can see the truth for what it is as her chest burns and bleeds; Lapis’ own lips still split and frame spotted with bruises from touches too rough. She sometimes forgets to be gentler with this one; sometimes lets Lapis goad too much violence from her war borne frame.

A tap on her hand pulls her from her thoughts. She meets Peridot’s gaze from over Lapis’ shoulder, measures her intent before doing as she’s asked and reluctantly releasing her grip on Lapis’ forearms. Jasper half expects nails to immediately rend into her flesh once more, draw rivers of red across her stomach, but Peridot starts whispering something into Lapis’ neck; steals her attention almost wholly by the twist of her wrist. When Lapis meets her gaze again it’s no less spiteful, but the indigo of her cheeks blazes thick and deep. She seems to decide something then.

Lapis reaches skyward to tug on the curving horns that frame Jasper’s face, grips them as she brings her face close enough for Jasper to feel those gasps of air against her cheeks. But Lapis doesn’t erase that final space between them, doesn’t bring their mouths together, rather she pulls herself up a few inches before thrusting downward.

Jasper feels her stomach roll, her frame tensing and blazing as Lapis’ cunt eagerly swallows more of her cock; those cerulean hips shifting slowly but deeper into her lap. Her gaze is drawn down to where they meet as her hands brace and dwarf either of Lapis’ hips and thighs, drawn to where Lapis’ stomach begins to swell with her girth. The sight alone is enough to cause Jasper’s grip to go momentarily tight, a low moan drawing from her mouth as Lapis hisses and gasps against her jaw. She feels it all in her cock, feels an inferno building in her gut at the addictive pull and quake of Lapis’ tight cunt as her entrance rolls over every ridge.

She doesn’t push her further along her cock, has no need to as Lapis sinks into her lap with a mixture of whimpers and cries. She focuses instead on the strain of her cock, the swelling heat she feels aching in her core. “Fuck, just a… little more Lapis,’ Jasper groans in the space between them; watches as Peridot’s free hand prods against the bulge in Lapis’ stomach. The sensation has both Jasper and Lapis gasp, excitement thrumming in her veins. It’s embarrassing how close she already is as Lapis finally settles fully on her, as she begins the tortuously, but entirely necessarily, slow rhythm of her hips.

The pull out has her delirious, heart pounding against her ribs as soft chuffs part her maw; those wet and too hot walls pulse and throb around her cock, spasms of pleasure and heat tracing her length. It doesn’t help that Lapis is rough with herself, still almost too tight as she spears herself on the thick of her phallus with a slap of their thighs; shudders and shivers and moans. Jasper feels the sensation race her core and settle in her heaving chest, breath catching on every slow and harsh thrust Lapis gives as slick pools between them.

Jasper knows she’s toeing the edge after a few desperate thrusts as her breath runs ragged, the claws of her toes scoring deep into the wood of the floors. It’s on another quake of Lapis cunt that Jasper finally gives chase to that feeling, rolls her hips skyward as that boiling need explodes in her stomach.

Her cock throbs and twitches as she buries herself deeper into Lapis, drags the small gem down by her hips until her entire length spears into her. The tightness in her chest erupts as her cock spasms and unloads; paints the inside of Lapis torrid with her seed on every jerk of her hips. The sensation is enough to have a low groan pull from her lips, consumed by the flames of her panting chest as Lapis clamps down roughly around her; shudders and sobs a moan.

It ends as simply as it began, Jasper letting her grip go lax on Lapis as that electric feeling turns warm, mellow and soft. She feels her lips curve as she looks down at the dazed expression Lapis wears, feels that small frame shaking and twitching earnestly against her;  _around_ her. Jasper’s fingers trail those hips, ghost the tender spot where she still sits large and spilling in Lapis.

The smaller gem doesn’t seem to acknowledge it, doesn’t seem to acknowledge anything as her clouded eyes blink almost blankly. Jasper nudges the edge of her gem along Lapis’ jaw, presses their cheeks together in an attempt to rouse the stunned gem.

It doesn’t work, has Jasper’s hand replacing her affections; large fingers lining her jaw as she tilts Lapis’ head to and fro with little response. The blush on her cerulean face is loud, her eyes heavy and mouth pinched. She looks pained, desperate for relief. Peridot crawls into Jasper’s peripheral as she observes this, the small features of her green face twisted with worry. Jasper wets her lips before finding her voice, tipping that cerulean jaw upward until Lapis’ dark eyes meet her own. “Overstimulated, or overwhelmed. She’s fine.”

She knows though whatever relief, whatever calm, Lapis feels in this moment will be short lasting, can see the swell of those shafts thicken; their heads leaking but still twitching with sensitivity and ache. Jasper knows first hand that  _need_ will return until it’s satisfied.

“You were too aggressive with her.” Peridot manages after a breath, her teal eyes sharp with a glare.  
  
“I wasn’t.” Jasper meets the look head on, brows furrowing. “She did most of the work anyway, thanks to whatever  _you_ were over there whispering while  _licking her gem_. 

“Wh- It’s not  _my_ fault she’s like this!”

“How is it  _mine?!_ ”

“You’re just too…” Peridot’s gaze falters, shoots to where Lapis sits in her lap before looking off to a wall with a blush. ” _E-endowed_ ,” she mumbles.

Jasper leers at her, tail flicking as heat rolls her spine. “That’s a bad thing?”  
  
“Well… not exactly but, you both play so rough I-”

Their argument falls into silence as Lapis stirs, whispers a moan as her legs quake against Jasper’s. Peridot’s brushing Jasper’s hand out of the way in the same beat, dragging Lapis’ face to look at her. Jasper lets her, watches the green gem observe her before pulling Lapis into a tender kiss. There’s a long few seconds in which Lapis remains still against those lips, but it eventually passes; blue lips upon green as she regains her awareness.

Jasper takes that as prompting to remove the gem from her lap. She tugs her off her phallus with a hiss that Lapis meets with a gasp, lets her cock go soft as she watches slick and cum drool from Lapis’ cunt. The action is enough to have Lapis’ focus back on her,  _pointedly_. Jasper is half impressed she recalls anything in the state she is, but Lapis’ memory has always been a point of interest. “A promise is a promise,” she says easily, has her fingers reaching down between her thighs and past her softening cock to slide through the slick below. She catches Peridot’s probing gaze.

Jasper admits she feels something like empty, something like eager to have Lapis in her as she toys with herself. She figures she can thank the pheromones for that.

Jasper shifts her legs free from under her own weight, gives them an idle stretch as that has her paws prodding against Peridot’s thighs. Her attention remains on Lapis, even as Peridot grumbles under her breath and shifts away, but she still gives something of a silent laugh.

She finds herself on her feet a beat later, pressing close toward Lapis as she watches her. Her gem nudges against Lapis’ nose, and Lapis’ eyes finally flick back with fire as their mouths ghost. “How do you want me?” Jasper purrs against those lips, lets her teeth give a playful nip that Lapis returns with a bite. She slides her fingers inward, hums low and soft as she teases herself; teases Lapis. “If your legs still work.”  
  
“Shut up,” is the intelligent comeback Lapis supplies as she presses into her mouth, entirely welcome as that tongue explores the fangs of her mouth. Lapis shifts some onto her feet too, a hand once more grabbing onto one of Jasper’s horns for stability. When they pull back Lapis’ chest rumbles to life with a growl, those eyes dark as they meet her own. “On your stomach; ass up.” Jasper feels those words in her cunt, finds herself enamored with the husked impatience Lapis commands with the lower depths of her voice.

While she likes it, she doesn’t have to admit it. “How  _adventurous_ of you.” Jasper murmurs with a smirk, her tone mocking if quiet.

“ _Stars_ ,” Lapis hisses against her mouth, bites hard enough to have her lip bleeding. “Do you ever stop talking?”

Jasper meets the question with a grin before putting space between them. She makes a show of leaning forward onto her hands, pulls her frame long and taut as she lays against the cool of the wooden floor. She gives a glance over her shoulder as she slides her thighs open, curves her ass skyward as she settles on the sides of her knees. Her tail flicks once, twice, before she finally pulls it tall; bares her sex.

“Shut me up.” She drawls, meets both of her companions stares for a moment, watches the heat flush across their cheeks as their gazes go dark. But there isn’t much time to savour it as Lapis’ chest booms with a growl; erases the space between them on all fours.

Those blue hands are on her in a beat, sliding up the muscles of her thighs and ghosting over her ass. Lapis doesn’t waste any time admiring or teasing though, presses both of those throbbing cocks against her entrance before driving inward.

Jasper feels her frame rock with the force, leans her head onto the curve of her arms as Lapis presses deeper; fills her without hesitation with nails prodding at her hips. Her cunt stretches and rolls around the invasion, clenching and pulsing eagerly at finally having something to pull against.

Though it has been few and far between, Jasper knows Lapis fits her perfectly; girth thick enough to have a shiver shooting her spine as Lapis hilts in her. Or, not entirely. Her knots still sit thick against the lips of her cunt, wide enough that Jasper knows Lapis will have to force them in. It’s thrilling, thrilling enough for Jasper to push back against Lapis; to coax her into movement.

It doesn’t work, rather, Lapis wraps one hand around a spike on her hip, and the other grips the halfway spot of her tail. Jasper goes still at the sensation, glowers over her shoulder with a warning hiss at the gem kneeling behind her.

Lapis is the one grinning this time; all teeth.

Jasper’s protest dies as Lapis shifts her hips back, draws free of her cunt with a slow pull of her cocks. When she drives back forward, Jasper groans thick in her throat, has her core ache and throb before it all comes undone with a tug on her tail.

Pain shoots her spine, settles sharp in her cock as a whine forces its way from her chest. Shame and heat paint her cheeks scarlet at the noise, brows settling heavy on her face. She’s a breath away from protesting when Lapis does it again, thrusts into her with another yank of her tail. Her thighs shake at the sensation, spine curving gently as her claws dig into the floor. Heat swells in her gut in the same breath that pain has her cunt go tight, Lapis moaning appreciatively behind her.

Jasper feels something like shame as that pain unfurls and blooms in her core, ignites with a blaze that has her cock going stiff against the floor; cunt drooling enough for Jasper to feel it cool along their heated thighs. Her head spins as Lapis does it again and again, as that gem slams into her too eager entrance.

She has plenty of experience of them pulling her tail, a gesture meant solely to irritate and humiliate, but neither of them have been brave enough to attempt it during sex. Neither of them  _before_ this moment.

This is entirely new for Jasper.

And entirely absorbing.

There’s another tug that has her paws twitching, whole frame jolting with the sound of a gasp before Lapis soothes it all with a roll of her hips. The slow pace is the only thing keeping her sane as her heart skips and cock throbs, but she knows that won’t last as Lapis starts panting heavy behind her; as her position adjusts and those teeth sink into the curve of her spine.

Jasper’s cunt is speared open on her next breath, the dance of those cerulean hips turning pitched and fevered as Lapis yanks tight on her tail and  _holds_. Jasper’s cock throbs and aches as pain flicks and burns along her spine, the muscles in her frame going taut once more as her eyes lid; something too soft pulling free of her throat. She understands why Lapis refuses to let go as she fucks into her more, as her cunt clenches and squeezes the same as the rest of her frame; as that voice goes watery and drawn against the flesh of her back.

It feels _wondrous_.

Jasper finds her own movement moments after, adding fuel to the fire of her arousal as she fucks herself backward; tries to meet Lapis’ frenzied thrusts with her own. It’s harsh enough to have those knots slamming into her, drawing her entrance wide but still not wide enough; harsh enough to have the grip on her tail twitch and tighten, jerk and tug. Lapis doesn’t seem to be deterred by the tightness, tilts her hips to fuck downward into Jasper’s throbbing cunt as her teeth score and dig across her lower back. She feels the thrust in her length, feels her gut roll thick with need.

The noise that bubbles from Jasper’s mouth is embarrassingly waton, entirely throaty and pleading; sound Lapis mirrors with a husked growl, her jaw going lax against Jasper’s skin as she pants, as she pistons her hips faster and faster. Jasper’s claws dig sharp against the floor, desperate for purchase even as she shifts her trembling thighs open wider; let’s Lapis drill into her without shame, groans at the entirely wet noise the slap of their sex make. Her eyes squeeze shut as her face blazes, feels lulled into the tight inferno that builds in her chest; that steals her breath and pounds against her ribs.

More noise spills bright from her bruised lips as she feels herself forced open and emptied in equal turns. Her cunt quakes and squeezes desperately, the vibrations of their movements only causing her phallus to twitch and drool. The grip on her tail is released on a drag of Lapis’ hips, and Jasper only realizes how taut her frame is as it relaxes once more; the strain of her muscles shuddering and melting.

It doesn’t last, not as her cunt suddenly twitches open and greedy; as Lapis drives her phalluses back inward.

The knots catch for only a beat before suddenly they both begin to slide inward. A hiss slips from the snarl of her mouth as Lapis drives deeper in, as her cunt rolls over the swell of those large things. The stretch is entirely uncomfortable, braced with the cold sharp of pain as she tries to relax against the feeling of being split too wide open. As soon as her entrance crests the widest part, the rest of those knots pop in with a jarring but molten feeling that has Jasper moan; her toes curling as her claws rend into the floorboards.

Lapis’ legs and hips quake against where they rest flush against the curve of her rear, the smaller gem singing out some mixture of praises and groans Jasper can barely hear over the crying of her core; the desperate race of arousal and heat that makes it feel as though she is suddenly aflame. She feels ludicrously full, feels the tightness in her chest and the tips of her fingers, has the walls of her cunt flowing over those thick and swelling knots.

Lapis responds to that by sinking her teeth back into Jasper’s skin, by letting her hips stir into movement Jasper swears she can feel along the length of her spine. She grits her teeth through it, breaths coming out thin and gasped as Lapis ruts against her. The sensation is entirely overwhelming, the pulse and ache of her cunt coaxed on by every twitch of those lengths; every throb of those knots. Everything at once is too hot, has her thighs shaking and twitching, her hands sinking thick into her hair as her face goes pinched.

“ _L.. Lapis…_ “

It all comes undone the moment Lapis seeks out her tail once more, grasp soft as it trails and teases along from base upward. The touch feels electric, has the claws of her hands digging into the floor, has her mouth forming something like the word  _please_. She knows what Lapis’ intent is before she does it, but it still does little to prepare her for the reality of it. Small blue fingers go tense around the midpoint of her tail, and then they forcefully jerk it skyward.

It feels everything like lightning, overwhelming and entirely electric. Her vision goes dark as her eyes flutter shut, every muscle in her frame instinctively tensing and shaking as that thick wave of pain flows over her. Pain that quickly turns molten, turns fervor and need as her cunt presses down on that invading length, trembles and spasms to the beat of Lapis’ shallow but frantic thrusts. It pulls a drawn whimper from her mouth, some prayer of Lapis’ name as she feels the heat of her gut erupt outward, feels her throat go tight and her cock swell and spill against the floor beneath her.

Lapis doesn’t trail too far behind her, the twitch in her legs freezing against the curve of her ass as she groans long and low. Those cocks throb tightly for a beat, swell heavy and feverish, and then finally Lapis cums. Jasper feels that thick load of seed shoot into her, hot and torrid, sticky and filling; pulls a purr from her lips as Lapis shakes and claws against her, spilling more and more until Jasper feels her cunt too swollen and sore.

Jasper finally breathes as everything calms, her chest heaving as Lapis pants quick and desperate behind her. The smell that sits on her tongue is heavy all over again, strong and completely lavender. She tries to shift when she feels a pull on her cunt followed by a mumbled protest from Lapis, lets the slow turn of her dazed mind remind her how knots worked.

Still, she doesn’t envy being forced to lie like this.

It takes a bit of working with Lapis as seemingly satisfied and dazed as she is now, but eventually they shift so that Jasper finds herself on her back, Lapis nestled between her thighs and nuzzling into the soft of her stomach. It’s affectionate and cute, has something of a smile curving Jasper’s lips, but she knows when she’s being scent marked. Her fingers run through those locks of cobalt, brush those bangs free to grab Lapis’ gaze. “Knock it off, brat.”

“Shh, you’re an asshole… let me have this.” Lapis whispers in response, still rubbing her soft cheeks against Jasper with something of a happy rumble to her small chest.

“Let you have this? You’re not the one who has to spend all day with Pearl tomorrow.” Jasper finds a chuckle dancing between her lips. “This smell won’t go away overnight; she’ll squawk, her whole face’ll be bluer than you.”

“ _Ugh_. Can we  _not_ talk about Pearl when I’m stuck in you.” Lapis’ teeth nip at her ribs, playful but still sharp. “This is why I didn’t want Peri to get you; your pillow talk is terrible.”

Jasper pushes onto her elbows, meets the glare Lapis shoots her way with an entirely smug grin. “You willingly knotted me Lapis,” her gaze flicks over to where Peridot sits nearby rolling her eyes. Jasper gestures her over, watches as she gets to her feet before wandering over. “I think you owe Peridot a little thanks for getting me.”

“ _Willingly_  is pushing it,” Lapis remarks before pulling back enough to give Peridot some space to straddle just below Jasper’s ribs. Jasper pulls the smaller gem flush against her, gaze draw to that small green phallus as it squirms between her chest. “You know how rutting works.” Lapis finishes a moment later.  
  
“I do.” Jasper finds herself answering absentmindedly as she draws a finger across Peridot’s sharp jaw, leans in closer as Peridot’s cheeks flush with colour.  
  
“Asshole.” Lapis pipes up again before Jasper feels the soft press those blue lips against her stomach.  
  
“Likewise.” Jasper mumbles before she presses her lips against Peridot’s twisting pair, coaxing the smaller gem into reciprocating with every press of their mouths. It’s not long before Peridot’s leaning forward on her chest, tongue lapping at cuts on her lips with a too soft gasp Jasper feels in her gut.

“Mmm, you’re right about one thing at least.” Lapis’ voice is all ebb and flow, draws both Jasper and Peridot’s attentions as she speaks. Peridot quirks against Jasper before Peridot finds herself on her back under the careful guidance of the blue hands that sit on her hips. Lapis’ hands are trailing up Peridot’s legs then, Jasper watches them ghost along the tops of those green thighs.

“ _Laz…_ ” Peridot coos as Lapis’ lips replace the touch of her fingers.

“What’s that?” Jasper asks, finding herself curious if eager to see whatever it is Lapis is leading up to.  
  
“I do owe Peri a little…  _thanks_.”

Jasper watches as Lapis presses her lips into that bruise along Peridot’s hip, watches as that tongue teases the flesh there. She can feel Peridot squirm against her, let’s an encouraging rumble of her chest fill the silence as Lapis’ mouth begins to pepper kisses along the curve of Peridot’s thigh until her tongue is shifting between the folds of Peridot’s cunt.

Jasper eyes flick to Peridot’s chest as she begins to pant, a soft cry tumbling from her lips as Lapis presses deeper into her; Jasper can imagine that mouth sliding against Peridot’s heat, licking up the slick with ever careful strokes of her tongue. She feels her cock twitch from where it lies pressed between her stomach and Lapis’ shifting frame, arousal reigniting in her core to the soft sounds pouring from Peridot’s parted lips.

Lapis’ hand comes up to press into Peridot’s twitching hips, those dark eyes pulling away from her work to meet both of their gazes under her bangs. She moves her mouth higher then, presses those lips against the base of that curling and twitching green shaft. Peridot’s hands are quick to cover her face, a furious blush over her cheeks as she mumbles and moans Lapis’ name. Neither of them look away, not as Peridot’s cock leans against Lapis’ face, slick making her cheek shine as she runs a tongue up it’s length.

Lapis’ pace is decidedly slow, torturous by the way Peridot shakes and whimpers. She’s almost inconsolable as Lapis finally sinks the heat of the drooling shaft into her mouth, singing praises and begging in equal turns. Jasper watches as Peridot’s chest arcs off her own, trails her thick fingers over her breasts before leaning down to press against that gasping mouth.

“ _Lapis-!_ ”

Jasper swallows the next moan Peridot makes, kissing the shaking gem upside down as Lapis bobs her head up and down; presses her whole length between those bruised lips with ease. She can tell Peridot is getting overwhelmed as her mouth falters, stills and quirks; small green hands reaching up to dig into her white mane. She drags her tongue over Peridot’s lips and chin, lets her fingers brush over the peaks of those soft breasts gently. She’s rewarded a breath later as Peridot mewls, those lips parting with a soft cry. “Ahh… Ja…  _Jasper_ …”

She feels urged by the noise, flicks her fingers over Peridot’s straining nipples at the same time Lapis sinks her mouth down on Peridot’s cock with a hum. Jasper knows Peridot’s close as her hips start twitching, those feet kicking off behind Lapis’ head as she twists against Jasper’s chest. A smile quirks her lips as she watches Peridot’s twisted lips and fluttering eyes, hand trailing down her flank before curling around a thigh. She shifts it up and open, presses it closer to Peridot’s chest before letting her fingers stretch forward; roll over Peridot’s slick and twitching cunt. Peridot’s eyes shoot open at the touch, surprise melting with the whimper that falls from her pouting lips.

“ _Per_ ,” Jasper husks as she looks down at the green gem. She wants to tease her, make her squirm more and more, but her need to see this gem cum outweighs it all. It’s that thought that has Jasper’s finger spearing into the tight heat of her cunt, forcing that digit in to her knuckles. Peridot cries and sobs in reaction, voice shrill and breathless as her back arcs almost painfully off her chest.

All it takes is one more drive of her finger for Peridot’s voice to go pitched, for those muscles to seize.

She feels the walls of Peridot’s cunt go tight and roll over her finger, spasm as her eyes close harsh and her mouth draws wide in a quiet cry. Her face is so open and vulnerable, so achingly pretty as she squirms and sobs. It has something thick and warm blooming in her chest, has her pressing the point of her gem against the green one before her.

When Peridot finally opens her eyes, a blush stains her cheeks; has her tapping her little hands against Jasper’s cheeks until Jasper rears her head back. She gives Peridot the privacy she needs to regain her composure, shoots her gaze over to Lapis as she licks at Peridot’s spent cock before tugging her finger free. Lapis doesn’t look up from her work for a moment, but when she does Jasper shivers; she looks all parts feline and languid, dangerous; hungry, as she gives an idle lick to Jasper’s wet finger.

Her thoughts still as Lapis gives a tug on her hips, pulls the knot and forces a wince on Jasper’s face with a smirk. She levels the snickering gem a glare, dares her to do it again.

Lapis half looks like she will, but seems to resign herself to leaning back and pressing a ghost of a kiss to Jasper’s soft dick. She doesn’t look away, and neither does Jasper; until Peridot’s hands are tugging on her horns and demanding her attention.

Peridot looks something like serious, something like authoritative as she whispers shortly at Jasper. “Next time…  _I_  get her knot, understood?”

Jasper bites back the laugh, but can’t help the humored smirk that crawls across her lips. “Of course Per.”

“I’m serious Jasper.”

“Are you? Should we fight over it?”

“You know I can hear you guys right?” Both of their gazes flick down to Lapis as she speaks. She looks impressively unamused, rests her head upon one of her hands as her elbow leans against Jasper’s hip. Jasper stares a beat longer before looking back down at Peridot who meets her eyes.

“That’s discriminatory,  _Quartz_. It would have to be a fair test.” Peridot says as though no interruption occurred.

“So, no brawling?” Jasper finds herself piping up again, smirk going toothy.

“No you clod! Perhaps something involving a skill or  _developed_ talent; nothing innate.”

“Stars… What do I see in you two?” Lapis mumbles in the lull of Peridot deciding their future competition. Jasper meets the quirk of Peridot’s brow with a one of her own, flicks her gaze back toward Lapis.

“Everything?” Jasper supplies with a purr.

“Infinitely more?” Peridot quickly tacks on, the cheeky smile she wears entirely audible.

Lapis giggles at that, the soft curve of her face bright with a blush. Her eyes shine with mirth; fondness;  _love_. “Whatever, you guys are losers.”

It only takes a few minutes later for Lapis to try tugging at the knot again, the feeling drawing a sharp heat to her core as her mane begins to bristle. Lapis’ hand finds itself against the swell of her stomach, pets her there. “Relax,  _brute_ , it won’t hurt.” Jasper doesn’t know how much weight to put in her belief of Lapis, but still she does as she’s asked, tries to let her muscles go soft.

Lapis gives her no warning before she does finally pull free, and the noise Jasper finds crawling from her throat is strangled and heated. It aches tenderly as she feels herself emptied, has her falling onto her back and eyes shutting as Lapis fully frees herself. Her thigh quakes in the absence of tension, breath suddenly laboured as she blinks her vision back into focus. She can feel her cunt leaking, seed and slick alike pouring readily between her thighs and ass. It seems to have no end as she pushes herself back onto her elbows.

She meets Lapis’ gaze then, those caeruleus eyes lidded and dark; _proud_. Jasper feels heat settle in her cheeks once more, eyes flicking back towards Peridot as the small gem peers between Jasper’s legs.

“ _Gross_.” Though she faces away from Jasper, she’s sure Peridot’s nose is crinkled by the shrill pitch to her voice.

Lapis looks something like irritated, quirks a brow in Peridot’s direction before she leans forward. Jasper hums low as that tongue slides against her slit, soft and tender as Lapis licks up some of the mess that lies there. She’s somewhat disappointed when Lapis stops, but the feeling is quick to move toward humour as Lapis pointedly turns to Peridot and opens her mouth. Strings of cum and slick connect her lips, her tongue thick with seed as she points it in Peridot’s direction.

Peridot’s leaning away sharply enough to have her tumbling off of Jasper’s stomach, landing on her rear with a glare as she crawls defensively backwards.

“Lazuli. Do.  _Not_.” Whatever warmth Peridot’s voice once held is gone, her tone barren and chilled as Lapis crawls toward her. Jasper watches as Lapis seems to consider her options, purses her lips as she looks off to the side. The action prompts Peridot to lose some of her tension, to lower her guard; Jasper knows a mistake when she sees one.

There’s a shrill yell that meets her ears as Lapis springs forward, takes Peridot in a tangle of limbs. Jasper watches them wrestle each other as she pushes herself onto her rear, pulls her arms skyward and her back into a satisfying stretch. By the time she finishes Lapis has Peridot under her, either of those green hands pinned beneath blue. She hovers over Peridot as she protests and yells, her tongue poking free of her lips with a pearl of cum. Jasper finds herself snickering lightly, leaning her jaw along her fist to watch them.

The distance between them is gone in the next moment, Lapis’ mouth pressed tightly against Peridot’s. Peridot seems to aggressively shake her head for a few moments, fight back with a few peals of laughter, but it’s not long before she melts. Jasper runs her tongue along her lips as she watches the kiss turn heated, catches the glimpse of tongues and cum alike as they gasp against each other. Lapis doesn’t seem satisfied until Peridot moans thickly, only then pulling back enough to have strands of saliva and cum snap between them. Lapis looks proud as she admires the blush to Peridot’s cheeks, and then she’s purring. “See? You  _love_ the way we taste.”

“ _C-clod_ …”

Jasper rolls her eyes at their antics before drawing herself up onto her feet. The movement is enough to have two pairs of eyes on her, eyes that roll down her frame before settling between her thighs. Jasper ignores their probing gazes, reaching down to tug Lapis up into the crook of her arm before grabbing Peridot by her scruff and tossing her on top of Lapis.

They both make a noise of protest, shifting to get comfortable in Jasper’s arms, as she begins to walk to the otherside of the room.

“Can you put that thing away? It squirming against my ass.” Lapis pipes up in the silence, her face drawn with discomfort.

“It takes time! Not everyone’s phallus is as self-conscious as yours.” Peridot huffs in return, but Jasper still feels her shift all the same.

Lapis blows a raspberry in response, spittle flicking against Jasper’s chest and pulling a grimace across her mouth. “My dick isn’t shy, I just have some _self control_ ; unlike you two.”

“Yea? Then why have I only ever glimpsed it three times in our years together Laz?”

“Quit it.” Jasper manages as she stands before the nest of blankets and pillows that make up their bed. Most of them are are shredded or wet, some a terrible combination of the two. Jasper frowns before turning toward the light of the door, starting the slow pace of her steps. Lapis perks in her arms immediately, mirrors her frown.

“Don’t tell me you’re bringing us downstairs.”

“I am.”

“ _Jasper_ ,” Lapis whines, petulant and annoying. Jasper tries to ignore her as she navigates the stairs with two squirming girlfriends in her arms. “That couch  _sucks_ , there’s so many big dumb holes in it.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been such an  _animal_ , we’d still have something we could use up there.”

“She has a point.” Peridot interjects quickly. “You clawed up almost everything.” A pause. “ _Everyone_.”

Lapis looks guilty at that, crosses her arms over her chest as they begin the final steps into the basement. The light’s still on from when Jasper left earlier, but before she can reach for the string it moves of its own accord with a ‘click’ that has them in darkness.

“Thanks Per,” Jasper mumbles before adjusting her grip on both the small gems in her arms as she lays her back against the couch. They take a moment to get comfortable against her chest, to nuzzle closer to each other in the dark. Jasper feels something like tired and sore as she finally settles, lets her eyelids grow heavy as she presses a soft kiss to both Peridot and Lapis’ faces. She catches sleep in both their eyes, but Lapis stares at them both with such ardor and affection Jasper feels her cheeks heat. Her voice is gravelly when she speaks, gentle and teasing in the quiet dark. “What’s the deal?”

At once Lapis’ gaze goes to the roof as she shifts, but it does little to hide the blush that races over her cheeks. “Shut up, go to bed.”

Peridot snickers into her neck, mocks whispers; “I think she  _loves_ us Jasper.” Peridot gets one breath into her nasally laugh before Jasper feels Lapis shift and suddenly a blue foot is kicking out between them. She watches Peridot fly off the couch and onto the ground with something like disbelief. There’s a moment of surprise before annoyance racks over Peridot’s face with a shrill, “ _Again_?!”

Jasper sighs long and low, reaches out before picking Peridot back up and squishing her pointedly against Lapis. “Behave.” She grumbles as she lets her eyes shut, tugging the blanket atop the couch and spreading it over them. Jasper wraps her arms around her girlfriends as they curl against each other and snuggle into her chest. “Laundry day tomorrow.”

There’s a beat of silence and then Lapis is whispering against them both.

“Mmm, love you dorks.”

Their responses are overlaid and immediate.

_“Love you too, smelly.”_

_“I love you too Laz.”_


End file.
